


A Simple Life

by namelessouo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessouo/pseuds/namelessouo
Summary: This is the ending I feel would have been better for Steve and Bucky. There are some light spoilers in here, so if you haven't seen Endgame I'd avoid this. Also, feel free to let me know what you think of this! :)





	A Simple Life

“You’re coming back to me, right?” Bucky asked as he sadly pulled away from Rodgers tight embrace.

Everything was happening so fast. One day he was working with the goats in Wakanda, thankful for being given a second chance at life, and the next T’Challa was visiting him with a new arm made from vibranium meant to help them fight off aliens. The only good from that was Steve coming to visit him. He had visited soon after Shuri healed him, and they got to spend a very romantic couple of days together, but of course he ended up leaving Bucky to go help the world more.

It wasn’t that Steve’s wanting to help people bothered him; he wished that Steve would take some time for himself.

As soon after Bucky was handed his new arm, Steve came to Wakanda. Sadly, it wasn’t for any romantic reasons. Steve would lean down to kiss Bucky before he went out to fight the hundreds of aliens breaking through Wakanda’s barrier, but that was it. Steve’s mind was too caught up with saving the work, which Bucky found understandable. However, besides that kiss, a funny raccoon, and a bunch of ugly aliens, that's all Bucky remembers from that day. Things would suddenly go dark and before he knew it he was awake again five years later to fight more aliens. Though this time they would win, well it would be the one time for Bucky, but according to Steve and some of the others, they’d lost last five years ago.

Tony’s funeral would be quite awkward for him, but what was worse was hugging Steve and realizing that he may never come back once he returned the stones. He always wanted to try out a simpler life, and the quantum realm gave him the option of dropping everything and doing just that. However, before Steve could realize Bucky’s eyes were watering from the thought of being without him, he leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t like the kiss before the battle. That was done quickly and without much passion; now he took his time and made sure Bucky knew it was going to be all right.

“Do you really think so little of me?” Steve tells him with a smile. “You’re gonna be coming with me, silly.”

Bucky’s whole heart fills with joy; he is barely present as he is given a quantum suit and briefed on how everything works. Soon he is standing beside Steve with Banner counting down the seconds until he is sent back to where he belongs. Sam stands a few feet away smiling sadly; he is attempting to stand proud with Steves-no, Sams-shield, but he hates to lose a friend. Steve told him he could visit anytime, so Sam supposes it’ll be okay.

Banner finishes his countdown, and Bucky and Steve are thrown through the quantum realm so that they can begin returning the stones. It would end up taking a while, and seeing the Red Skull again would be pretty awkward, but it ended up playing out smoothly. Within a couple of days Steve was able to have his dance with Peggy, and she’d been nice enough to let them stay at her place.

Steve obviously still had feelings for her, and Bucky didn’t mind sharing him. And later on Peggy. The neighbors would throw the three of them dirty looks when they’d walk around, Peggy between the two, sometimes pulling one of them down to give them a quick kiss, but they didn’t mind. All that mattered was that they could be together.

Peggy would ask them hundreds of questions the first few weeks they were together. They couldn’t blame her, for she had assumed the two of them were dead for months. However, in order to not wreck the timeline any more than it probably was, they would just tell her “it’s complicated.

She would offer the two a job at S.H.I.E.L.D, but Steve would decide to become an art teacher, for it seemed to be the most peaceful option. Bucky would accept, though, but simply want to work as Peggy’s secretary. She felt it was an odd request, but complied with no questions. The two seemed done with fighting, and she was going to be the last one to ask them to risk their lives any more than they already had.

Sam would visit at least once a month for a couple of days; sometimes a week or two during the holidays. He would go to ask for advice on missions he had or to simply visit and enjoy the company of his friends. Peggy would be told that he was simply a friend from out of town, and Sam would take on a cheesy persona of some businessman to play the part, but one night she would pretend to go to bed early to secretly listen in to their private conversations. She didn’t like doing this, but was simply too curious about who Sam really was; she found the man charming but knew there was more to him. After hearing how Sam was somehow from the future Peggy would piece together that Bucky and Steve must have also been there at some point.

Eventually she would tell them that she knew everything. The three men would go pale from hearing this but soon regained their color once she reassured them she’d never let anyone know the truth. They would believe her, and soon their conversations about the future would include her.

Peggy would ask questions about certain things, like who was the next president or if S.H.I.E.L.D was still around, but Sam would only vaguely answer these questions. Of course he would give too many details about certain missions he was on or the cute boy or girl he may have gone on a date with, but he was cleverly maneuvered around the things that could create any sort of wrinkle in the timeline.

In the end they managed to have a somewhat normal life. Together they would have two children. Steve would give her an energetic little girl named Natasha. A few years after Bucky would give her a stubborn boy they would call Tony. Peggy wouldn’t know why they’d choose these names, and when Howard would announce that he also named his kid Tony, Bucky and Steve couldn’t help but giggle. Peggy would think the two were being their typical weird selves.

The three would declare Sam their children’s uncle, and he would tearfully accept all these titles.

It was difficult to raise their children, for they all had very strong personalities from their parents, but they managed to get through it all. Little Tony and Natasha would ask at some point why they had three parents instead of two, and the three of them would just say that they just happened to be three people in love instead of two and that it was completely normal. The two would find these valid answers and manage to ignore what their teachers, classmates, or neighbors may think of their family. They learned early on that you should only keep those who care about you around, and that would end up helping them have happy lives of their own.

If there was one thing the three of them could never get used to, it was knowing that they would get to be together every night. None of them were ever going to go away on some life-threatening mission. They could passionately kiss and make love without feeling that it may be the last time. It was simply blissful.


End file.
